


What if...

by ErikTheShed



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Crime, Fantasy, Mercenaries, Modern, Ragtag, Tavern, crew - Freeform, mafia, noir, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikTheShed/pseuds/ErikTheShed
Summary: Decided one day to write the same intro but in three different genres. I liked them all, even took a pole on Twitter to see which I should continue, however it ended up a threeway tie so it went nowhere.Feel free to comment if you'd like to see more of any of them, though the Noir Bar is the original and has some content already.Please enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	What if...

**World One, The Noir Bar**

Hi, my name is Alyanah and I’m the manager at the Noir Bar. It’s a place where people come to drink and relax after their long days, however don’t make the mistake of thinking this is a bar to get drunk off your ass at, you will get your ass thrown the hell out by either me or one of my staff. You better hope it’ll be my other staff cause if you get drunk and do anything inappropriate I will break your damn arm.

But I digress, let me introduce my staff for you; there is Raymond, he is in charge of security, tends the bar and plays the piano.

I did mention it was a live music bar right? I didn’t? ….fuck.

While Raymond plays the piano I sing, I don’t want to toot my own horn but I have a pretty good voice.

Anywho, Raymond is a tall and well built man, experience in mercenary work, fought in cage fights and has a strange personal dislike of guns.

I’ve known him for a long long time but he is the one person I know always has my back regardless of the situation, and before you ask no we’re not fucking.

Next I’d like to introduce Sax, he’s our token ginger bear, as in he is a big fluffy red haired guy with a beard, who also plays the saxophone.

On the other hand besides being extremely huggable he has deep knowledge in explosives and tends to lend a hand when we need some fireworks. I do love flirting with him though because it makes him so awkward that he gets a need to just stare at the ceiling to avoid any and all eye contact.

No one plays the sexy sax like he does though.

Next in line we have Marcus aka Mechus, he’s a bit of a crazy bastard, tall and slim and knows guns better than his own hand. Which is kind of crazy.

If you ever need any firepower that doesn’t blow itself up (that’s when you want Sax) then Mechus is the guy to go to. Though to be honest don’t get him too riled up, he has a strong british accent so he can be hard to understand if he speaks too fast sometimes. Reliable nutter he is though and gets a kick out of getting to kick drunkards out of the bar. He also tries just about every day to get Ray to use one of his guns though.

Who’s next, oh right! William, our resident dark doctor. I don’t mean dark as in african but dark as in he’d make Dr. Frankenstein go “Woah dude you’re going too far!”

He always wears a rather stylish coat and suit as if he’s coming from some mafia meeting with the top dogs only attending.

Anywho, William, or Dr. Garshaw, once removed someone's toes while he slept just to see how his balance would be with sudden loss of toes, and then afterwards replaced them with his fingers. He is also great at keeping the half dead alive or patching up our people when we get into a bit of trouble, which happens more often than you’d think.

Things were going rather well at the Noir Bar, singing on stage, slinging drinks, beating up drunkards and earning an honest paycheck.

Most of that went to hell the day the most handsome, mysterious and lethal man came into the bar only a few months after we had opened.

“My name is Murdoc, and I’m here with a business opportunity you won’t refuse.”

** World Two, Black on White Tavern **

Greetings, my name is Alyanah and I am the hostess of the Black on White Tavern. This is where people come to drink themselves stupid after long days of whatever they do, be it guard duty, mercenary work or what some call adventuring. At times, more often than not, drunkards grope at me, I can’t blame them too much, my rear end is quite nice and I wear a low cut top and corset that squishes my chest quite nicely. But I’ll still break your arm in three places if you try anything inappropriate though, so really consider your options, I can serve you your drink or your ass.

We get all kinds of patrons here, orcs, goblins, humans, elves sometimes and the list goes on and on. I’m human myself and happily so.

Our barkeep is Reyleigh, he is a beastkin of the wolf tribe, meaning he is a tall and powerful wolf on two legs. Not to be mistaken with a werewolf, a werewolf can turn human and vice versa, but a werewolf lacks a tail and has humanoid feet where a beastkin has a tail and canine legs along with more strongly instilled senses and instincts. Reyleigh is a silent type but if you get on his bad side you are in for a world of hurt. He used to be a pit fighter, then mercenary but now he runs the tavern alongside me.

I mentioned werewolves, but we do have a werebear and his name is Zythel. Bit on the exotic side of things being our local bard, good voice and plays his instrument masterfully, he just doesn’t look like a bard. In his human form he still looks bear-like, red hair and big bushy beard, he’s tall and wide like a door but not really fat.He’s huggable, yes that’s a good word to describe him. In his bear form he is almost the same just with fur, more hair and even larger, and can swing a battle axe as if a wooden toy, the fluffy man is strong. Whenever I catch him looking down my dress he instantly flings his eyes to the ceiling however in embarrassment which I find adorable so I tease him a lot. 

Mechus is our mercenary with a mouth, meaning he will tell you you look ugly as fuck if you asked him how your hair look one day. The guy has zero filter, but he has a good heart when you get to be his friend. Don’t get me wrong he’ll still tell you the truth straight from his alcohol drenched liver but it will be the most honest words of your life. Tall, probably the tallest one here and with white dreads. Sometimes I suspect he is a were-creature of some sort but I haven’t seen his other form if so.

Mechus is quite good with ranged weapons such as crossbows, rifles and guns, even tinkers with them and other gadgets as he calls them once in a while and I beg to each and every god that he doesn’t blow up our tavern one day. So far feeding him free booze has helped keep the bar in one piece.

William S. Garshaw, no I don’t know what the S stands for either so don’t ask me. Anywho, he is our wizard and quite a powerful one at that, think it comes from his curious nature of wanting to understand everything around him and wanting to learn how everything works. Things like time, space and so on, once he kept mumbling about something called “Astral projection” and when I asked what he was on about he didn’t stop talking until Mechus threw a tankard at his head and almost knocked William’s hat down. NO one touches William’s hat, it’s a special hat, a magical hat.

I like William, he’s like an infinite teacher who still is looking to learn everything, and with knowledge comes power, or so he says. The bigger your understanding of things the more potent your magic can be.

He looks human, but I don’t think for a second that he is.

However despite how good a life the tavern was giving me and Reyleigh after some hardships growing up, it all ended when a representative of the Silver Syndicate came through the door, everyone in the tavern knew him and they promptly left it empty.

I approached him and offered him a table, but he just looked me dead in the eyes with his gorgeous green ones and said “I am Murdoc, this is our territory so you will pay or die.” he said, as casual as ordering himself a glass of freaking milk.

**World Three, The Gray** **Zone**

Hey, the names Alison and I’m the pilot of The Gray Zone and despite what the captain says this is MY ship.

The Gray Zone has different functions as we are a bit of a ragtag crew, sometimes we dock for weeks and dress up the living area with a fully functional bar and serve drinks and stuff to earn some small bits of cash. It doesn’t pay much but it gets us out of the red cashwise at least. We take odd jobs too, like transporting cargo, people and once in a rare while we take real mercenary work. I like our variety jobs, keeps us occupied and very much not bored.

I already told you my name, but what you don’t know is that I came from a planet named Ociana, water based creatures became the evolving species there and a lot of people from Terra call me a shark. I haven’t seen a shark yet but from what I’m being told that’s the best description so far. Finned tail, gills, razor teeth...you know the whole package. I also have a nice figure, so when we are docked to serve drinks I wait on people and often get groped, on the ass but a lot on my tail, that’s when the perverts find out what a finslap is and my tail is strong enough to knock a fucker on his ass real damn fast.

On to the crew! Captain RJ, our silent leader and sometimes bartender. I say silent leader because he rarely speaks much but we always go to him for approval of jobs and such. He’s the authority figure but doesn’t try to force us into jobs. In fact he is more like our moral compass than a captain, but regardless we did vote him captain, not to mention he does own the ship. RJ I’ve known for years now, I happened upon him after he was discarded by the military of Terra doing what I can only call a “Super soldier” experiment. He heals fast, is fast and strong as a fucking ox, but doesn’t abuse his power. The man has a heart of gold and a damn strong sense of justice. Silver haired fox, or rather wolf due to his gold eyes.

Next we have our ships cook, Mr. Sax, whom also plays the saxophone. A strange instrument from old world Terra he says. Mr. S makes great food, I’ve honestly offered to fuck him if he made me cake every day, but he just blushed like crazy and said it would be too much work and be a waste of ingredients. Not to mention in hindsight I’d get horribly fat most likely.

Mr. S is really nice though, definitely the most huggable ginger we have on board, not to mention the only ginger I’ve ever met. I still need more explaining what a kilt is though and why he feels it’s necessary to wear one without any underwear. I mean he also makes explosives (often in the shape of food for some reason) but who would want their jewels hanging out near things that would blow them off of you?

Mechus is our gunner, plain and simple he makes guns, shoots guns and shoots off at people verbally. I love the guy, he is a riot to watch and is also my co-pilot on the ship. Mechus is the only one I trust to fly this hunk of metal if I’m not available, not that others haven’t tried mind you but I usually drop-kick them in the head out of the cockpit.

He cleans everyones guns and makes adjustments to them, you’d probably call him an engineer but he isn’t quite, he doesn’t know how a lot of other stuff works but if it has a barrel and trigger he is just naturally gifted to know the ins and outs of it.

And he’s fucking insane, once blowing off his own arm because he wanted a cybernetic replacement.

Speaking of cybernetics, Will is our mechanic/ engineer, and yes this guy is in fact an engineer, like a master surgeon for mechanics and robots. He himself installed Mechus’ new arm and made sure it had at least ten functions. I think Mr. S called it a “swiss army arm” or something….I don’t know, it made some of the guys chuckle but I had no clue. Most of them are from Terra so a lot of jokes go over my head.

He could probably replace every part of a man or woman with cybernetics though, he’s just good at it to a point where I just shrug and call it magic.

And considering his glowy eyes and the work he has done on himself I’m not even sure if he qualifies as human anymore. Clearly he has his own mind still but the thought of him having exchanged pretty much all fleshy parts with bionics and cybernetics gives me chills. But regardless he’s a good doctor for most people as well, he can stitch people up real good after you decline an “upgrade” about several hundred times first.

One day I was approached with a job offer, a tall and very damn handsome man looked at me “I have a job for The Gray Zone.” That was the first time I met Murdoc, a man I would never forget.


End file.
